User talk:Lemmy118
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hell! Thanks for your edit to the Vargʀ page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MooseJuice (Talk) 18:50, January 16, 2013 Will you PLEASE stop trying to delete everyone's creepypastas? LionTheCat (talk) 20:56, January 30, 2013 (UTC) By delete, I mean marking everyones pages for deletion... These may jog your memory The Reptilian Heart The Black-Eyed Children Creepy Gaming Chronicles: Spyro the Dragon The Red Ped LittleBigPlanet 2: The Creepy Game Who Killed U.N. Owen? It's a Wonderful Life All of which (Apart from one, my one, for some random reason) Were marked for deletion, all of which you edited... LionTheCat (talk) 21:38, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Ah, that explains it, but why did you edit mine (LittleBigPlanet 2: The Creepy Game) LionTheCat (talk) 21:49, January 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: Vandalism I reverted the edits, though I'm not sure that would be considered vandalism... Just really, really pointless edits. LOLSKELETONS 23:58, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism Warning Attention! Your edit(s) have been reverted because they were considered vandalism. I suggest you review the site rules before editing any further. After 3 vandalism warnings you will be blocked for 1 week with the reason of vandalizing pages. If you continue to vandalize after you have been blocked the first time you will be blocked permanently. (If unsigned )/n 14:33, March 26, 2013 (UTC) 15:20, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey, thanks for reading and/or editing my 1st creepypasta! I appreciate it! Ninjaxez101 (talk) 20:57, March 26, 2013 (UTC)Ninjaxez101 The Fence I'm not sure if your edit to my page was vandalism, so I kept it. Claykid12345 (talk) 21:02, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Why did you edit my haunted house page, it's not fake and IT'S MY STORY, IT HAPPENED TO ME Umm, I don't know who you are. Claykid12345 (talk) 18:31, March 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:Question uh... no they can not. 22:17, March 27, 2013 (UTC) RE: No, it is because I was looking at the revision history and noticed vandalism that slipped by everyone and I was getting rid of it, you are free to go and re format if you wish 20:42, March 28, 2013 (UTC) thank you for your edit on my story (madness) i realize how bad it is Madman9000 (talk) 05:00, March 30, 2013 (UTC)madman9000 Hey! Would you do me a favor? I notice you tend to edit spelling, grammar and other kind of mistakes in some pages. When you edit a page marked with the "Needs Editing" tag (you'll recognize them as they have a HUGE red thing at the top that says it'll get deleted if not fixed), would you leave this on top of the page? Write Fixed between these That will notify that it has been fixed and the Needs Editing tag can be removed. It is mainly for the convenience of the VCROC crew, and you aren't obligated in any way to do it! But it would still be nice. Thank you! I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 14:14, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Don't be hesitant. Just add it after you edit the pasta. The VCROC crew will check and if it is ready to have the BAD template removed, then it will. Also thank you for the notification. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 15:17, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Thank you once again! I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 17:10, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks but I'm not American I'll be changing neighbour back. Thanks again for the other corrections though.RaiyenZ (talk) 04:50, April 5, 2013 (UTC)RaiyenZ The Marksman Why did you revert my changes to The Marksman? I did everything so that it wouldn't be deleted for bad formatting. Please don't do it again. TheWalshinator (talk) 05:48, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :The formatting was just fine before you edited it; it looks like you may have accidentally made it worse. Though, Lemmy, I do suggest you supply a reason in the edit summary when undoing good-faith edits (read: not vandalism). LOLSKELETONS Talk • 06:22, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for the advice, I will keep this in mind for any similar future situations. Lemmy118 (talk) 12:05, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for fixing the layout on my pasta. GlassAdventurer GlassAdventurer (talk) 22:47, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :No problem, happy to help out. Lemmy118 (talk) 11:16, April 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: (2) That would be our abuse filter, I'll see what I can do to give you access to fix it. RE: (3) I'm not sure what could have caused that, but looks like Ben found the answer. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 19:30, May 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: Needs Editing Thank you; I will go ahead and mark it. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 17:19, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :Hmm... It doesn't seem to need editing, though. I'll just remove the category then~ :LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 17:21, May 25, 2013 (UTC) jest askin Hey lemmy im jest here to ask what you made changes too in The Reason. I would realy appriciate if you msg what was wrong so I can look over it again and see that the change wanst somthing stupid (Not saying that you would do somthing like that) I guess its like inshurance. So yea thanks for reading it or what ever. Theclan (talk) 06:43, July 19, 2013 (UTC) RE: (4) Done. BrownArrow (talk) 17:59, August 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: (5) Give me a link to the pasta and it can be done. BrownArrow (talk) 18:54, August 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: (6) DoneBrownArrow (talk) 19:03, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for revising my page, evidently online spellcheck overlooked a few of my mistakes XD 17:30, August 8, 2013 (UTC) RE: (7) Done! The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 17:42, August 9, 2013 (UTC)